Flying High Pitched
Flying High Pitched is the eighth mission in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. In this mission, the player trains with the last two Elite Puffles, Flit and Chirp to complete their puffle training. Walkthrough The player starts at the Beacon, with Jet Pack Guy, and a green puffle flying around. If the player talks to Jet Pack Guy, he says he is waiting to escort the player to the Puffle Handler for training. He also comments this is a good chance to go on a tour of the island with a jetpack. If the player accepts this, the mission begins. Jet Pack Guy asks if the player is ready to the Tallest Mountain. The player accepts, but asks about the green puffle. Jet Pack Guy introduces the puffle as Flit, an elite puffle, who he enjoys working with, due to Flit being able to fly very fast. The player is excited to train with Flit, and Jet Pack Guy says to strap on a jetpack so they can fly. The player has to interact with the nearby jetpack by the launch pad, which initiates the Jet Pack Adventure minigame. The course is the same as normal, but Jet Pack Guy blocks the path forward at various points. Coming into contact with him prompts him to make a comment, and then fly forward offscreen to another point in the stage. Eventually, the player reaches a landing pad, ending the minigame. Now at the peak of the Tallest Mountain, Jet Pack Guy tells PH to take care of the player, and he then flies off. PH then comments that the player must have impressed Flit, who has arrived at the mountain too, with their flying. PH then says a lot of work needs to be done in order to finish training with the elite puffles. She then points out nearby balloons and says Flit's ability is to retrieve far-away objects. Each of these balloons has a ring attached to it, which need to be obtained. By touching Flit and then one of the three yellow balloons, Flit flies to them and retrieves rings attached to each of them, popping the balloons in the process. After obtaining all three rings, they are to be given to PH, who commends the player, and then says it is time to work with Chirp, the yellow elite puffle, who she has been conducting on flute playing since tasking the player with obtaining rings. PH says to use Chirp's flute playing to shatter an ice block. She describes the flute as being able to produce sound waves so strong that they can break some objects, and because of that, this mountain is one of the few places Chirp can play as loud as desired. The player realizes this is why they're on a mountaintop, and PH says its also because she likes to yodel. The player awkwardly tells her to have fun with yodeling. PH starts yodeling at this point, and if talked to, describes her yodeling as "majestic", and, while trying "not to brag", says her yodeling has been referred to as "interesting" multiple times. She can also be asked if Flare can be used to melt the ice, but comments only Chirp can guarantee that the object inside won't be damaged. Chirp's ability can be used on the nearby ice block, which shatters it partially, but also breaks a jetpack. The player is surprised, and PH says Chirp's sound can disrupt some machines as well, and says not to worry about it. After using Chirp's ability again, the ice is fully broken, revealing a circular box, unharmed. Upon opening the box, the player receives a hat identical to the one PH wears. She says its a reward for the player's hard work, and then has the player climb down to the Dojo for the final test with a nearby rope, which she used to get up to the peak. Once there, PH tells the player to enter the Puffle Training Room. Inside, PH says to use all seven elite puffles to uncover a secret, without any help from her. The only object in the room is a 100 kilogram weight, which can only be lifted by Pop. Doing this causes a panel below it to rise, revealing a large snow globe with a frozen chest inside, and a pinata hanging from the ceiling. The pinata can be broken with Blast, causing a jack-in-the-box with a fast moving jester holding a key to fall out. The jester can be stopped with Loop, allowing the key to be obtained. The snow globe an be broken with Chirp, allowing a chest inside to be accessed. However, the chest is frozen, and Flare is needed to heat it up. This, however, causes it to be too hot, and Bouncer is needed to cool it down. The key can then be used to open the chest, causing some paper attached to a balloon to float out, which can be retrieved with Flit, revealing the paper to be a Puffle Trainer Certificate. PH congratulates the player, saying the Director will be pleased. The mission then ends. Wrong solution messages While taking the final test, using the wrong puffle for a situation prompts a unique message for each one. Opening the chest requires a key, but still has messages for puffles if they are attempted to be used. Cells with a red background do not have failure messages because they are correct solution. Trivia *At the beginning of the mission, Jet Pack Guy describes Flit as being able to "fly faster than a snail tied to a rocket", referencing Rocketsnail. *If the player uses Flare to heat the chest after it is cooled down, it will become hot again, and Bouncer must be used to cool it down again. Conversely, if the player has Bouncer throw a snowball at it after being cooled, it refreezes, and Flare must be used to heat it again. *After completing this mission, the boiler in the Boiler Room is replaced with a large saucepan until the player completes the final mission. **Although the boiler was stolen during Double Trouble, it still appears in the Boiler Room during free play mode between that mission and this one. Gallery JPG escort.png|Jet Pack Guy ready to escort Flying with JPG.png|Following Jet Pack Guy in Jetpack Adventure Arriving at Tallest Mountain.png|Arriving at the Tallest Mountain Flit retrieving ring.png|Flit retrieving a ring Shattered ice and broken jetpack.png|A shattered block of ice and a broken jetpack Training hat reward.png|Receiving the puffle trainer hat PH initiating final test.png|PH initiating the final test Final test weight.png|The weight, the first obstacle in the test Final test globe pinata.png|The globe and pinata Puffle certificate reward.png|Completing the test and receiving the certificate Other Snail tied to a rocket.png|The reference to Rsnail Replacement boiler.png|The Boiler Room with a replacement boiler, after this mission is completed